Painkillers Don't Kill All Pain
by hippiemuse
Summary: AU discipline fic with Dean, Sam, and little sister Julie. WARNING: This story contains the nonsexual SPANKING of a minor. Don't like, don't read. Julie falls back into a dangerous old habit and leans on the guidance of her big brothers.


A/N: This is an AU discipline story about the Winchester boys and their sister, Julie. **It does contain nonsexual spanking of a minor. If that isn't your cup of tea, move on.** It also contains astericized (is that a word?) curse words. I don't like to use curse words but I know the Winchesters do, so this is my compromise. I hope it's not too OOC, but this is first Supernatural fic I have attempted. In fact this is the first story I have written at all in a couple of years. Go easy on me. I have a few more ideas rattling around in my head, but I'll see how this story is received before I spend any more time writing them. I am looking forward to reviews but be gentle with me! Like I said, I'm rusty. That being said have fun and I hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these characters, with the exception of Julie. I wish I did, but alas, I don't.

Julie sat down on the curb and pressed her fingers to her temple. It did nothing to stop the spinning of her head. She felt like a spectator- completely removed from the situation. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning. But, the scariest thing was how, well, _removed_ she felt. That was the only way she could describe it. Like she could faint or go comatose or kill someone and not know it at any given minute. She had never felt this way before and knew it was not normal. She pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and began to dial.

Sam heard the latest obnoxious ringtone that Dean set his phone to and reached for it on the nightstand, answering absentmindedly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" His sister's voice was distant and shaky. He immediately shut the lap top and sat up on the bed.

"Julie? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I think I took too much." Her voice was quiet. She knew she had messed up, but her fear of just how bad she might have hurt herself won out over her fear of what her punishment may be when this little lapse in judgment was found out. She did at least have the foresight to dial Sam's number and not Dean's. Dean was an act first and ask questions later kinda guy. She needed the comfort and understanding that the middle Winchester usually offered her.

"Took too much? Of what?! Where _are_ you?" Sam lept off the bed and started pulling on the pair of jeans he had discarded in favor of the lounge pants he usually wore when researching in the hotel room.

"I'm at the m-mall. Somewhere outside. Will you come get me?" Her voiced hitched as her head swam and she worried that this time she may have _really _gone too far.

"I'm on my way. Are you ok?'

"I don't know. Maybe. Please don't tell Dean."

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hung up the phone without making any promises. He hated to play the go between with his little sister and his big brother. He sighed and ran his hand over his face as he grabbed the Impala keys and left the room. It just so happened that Dean had walked the couple of blocks to a diner for some fresh air. They'd been up half the night researching a particularly convoluted case and were about a day from just calling Bobby for help.

She heard the low rumble of the Impala before she saw it. In fact the view of the cracks in the concrete was the only thing she was concentrating on. That and not throwing up all over her shoes. The heavy door opened and closed and she felt Sam's presence next to her helping her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you in the car."

After he had secured his sister in the seat next to him, he started the engine. He stared ahead and took a deep breath, checking off a mental list. Julie' heart rate was steady, but she was barely conscious, her head lolling back and forth between the door widow and the headrest.

"Look at me." His voice was gentle and concerned.

Vaguely she could hear his voice in the dark, but couldn't for the life of her remember how she got in the car. Slowly she turned her head and forced her heavy lids open as far as she could. Her eyes were glassy.

"What did you take?"

"Um…oxy-oxycodone. I think."

He sighed. They had been down this street before. This wasn't his sister's first time to down a few painkillers in an ill thought out attempt to lighten her mood. But, this was the first time she genuinely looked sick.

"What else? Did you take something else with it?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I don't-I don't really remember." Suddenly, her stomach flipped and instinctively she threw open the car door and heaved onto the street.

Sam was very glad he hadn't pulled away from the curb yet and even happier she still had the wits about her to open the door. Dean really wouldn't have taken too kindly to vomit all over his baby.

She threw up until nothing but bile and saliva came up and even then her body wracked with dry heaves. She felt miserable as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and settled back onto the black leather of the front seat. Her stomach hurt and her head was still throbbing, but the cloud was beginning to lift. But only just. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and glanced over at Sam. She half expected him to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder and feel sorry for the miserable state she was currently in. Half expected. Instead, he was staring back her with his mouth set in a grim line and his eye brow cocked.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good, so I guess we can skip the hospital?" He pulled out into traffic and headed toward the motel without waiting on her answer.

She let her had fall back onto the headrest and shut her eyes. Dean was going to kill her. If he didn't, Sam might.

The Impala jerked to a stop in front of room 12 at the Pico Valley Motel.

"If you are going to throw up again, do it out here," Sam said gruffly as he slammed the car door behind him and made his way toward their room.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" She pulled herself out of the car and steadied herself against the front fender.

Sam left his hand on the door knob of the hotel room, but turned around to stare at his sister like she was a moron.

"What's wrong with me? You mean other than getting called to pick you up, half-dead, in a parking lot?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't half-dead, Sammy. I just…"

There wasn't anything else she could say. There was no good excuse for what she did. She had promised she wouldn't touch another pill again after she was caught the last time. In fact, she had no desire to swallow as much an aspirin for months after the whipping Dean had given her. But like everything else, time faded the memory of that horrible afternoon and Dean and Sam began leaving the med kit unguarded again. But it took over a year before she gave into the familiar and comforting call of the pill bottle again. She'd started off small and cautious, taking only a pill a day at first, but was soon back up to taking 3 pills at once. But, what happened today? She was almost sure she didn't take any more pills than she felt was safe. But, she was so high that who knew what she took after that first dose. As soon as her head quit pounding enough to think straight she would count the pills to see just how many she had taken. She had to make sure she was making good use of her stash and not being too reckless.

Her head snapped up when she heard the motel door slam. Sam had left her out here. He was mad. Dean was hot headed and it didn't take much to make him mad at you. Sometimes a misplaced sigh or an eye roll was enough to earn you an earful, but not Sam. If anything, Sam would look at you with sad puppy eyes and tell you he was disappointed in you. She'd rather be yelled at anyday than earn one of those sad Sam looks. But, today, she'd made him mad. Actually _mad_. Mad enough not to comfort her as she threw her guts up on the street or so much as look in her direction the entire drive home. Mad enough to leave her outside, alone in her own misery, without even the decency of yelling at her.

As soon as Sam opened the door he knew Dean was here. He could feel his presence. Fuming and awaiting for an immediate answer.

"Sammy-"

Sam held up his hands in resignation. "I know, I know. I didn't leave a note. Sorry."

Dean raked his hand over his hair and let out a breath. Something had happened to upset Sam and he knew Sam well enough to know he wouldn't have to pull the information out of him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam didn't say a word, but instead jutted his chin toward the window and the figure of their sister leaning against the Impala. Dean bent to look around Sam and it didn't take his keen hunter's eye to notice the flush of her skin and the way she was rubbing her temples. She was obviously either drunk or high. He was betting on high. He set his jaw and stood up quickly. Sam stared at the ground as Dean brushed past him and opened the door.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Dean shouted.

Julie's head shot up, clearly not planning on Dean being in the room. She made her way toward the room quickly, not wanting to do anything to make Dean even madder than she was sure he already was. He barely moved out of the doorway enough to give her room to slink by. She was forced to duck under the arm he was holding the door open with.

As she passed by him she heard him snarl, "Public intoxication is a crime in this state."

Facing away from him she shut her eyes tight and rubbed her face. She was still high but not so high she didn't see the deep crap she was in. Why hadn't she just rode it out on the sidewalk without calling Sam? She could have puked her brains out alone and come home after she was sober enough to fake it. But, no. No, she had to let her pill-induced stupor convince her she had finally taken enough to kill herself and called for help. She made a mental note that after she figured out how many pills she had taken to write herself a note reminding her that she handle that many. She couldn't trust herself to remember that.

As the door shut she glanced sideways at Sam. He looked away, clearly not interested in helping out any with Dean.

"Well?" Dean practically screamed and it made her jump.

She couldn't bring herself to turn around. She wanted to go to the sink and brush her teeth or better yet, take a shower and get the stench of vomit off her completely, but she didn't dare move an inch without permission. She was not completely at ease having her back to Dean, not sure if he was going to lose it completely and dive for her, but she wasn't going to stare down the accusation in his eyes until she had to.

"Don't make me ask you again." He voice was barely above a whisper. She preferred when he was screaming, because at least them he was letting off some of his steam and wasn't going to take the full brunt of his anger out of her hide.

"I'm sorry. I slipped."

Dean fumed but took a breath before yelling.

"Sit down!"

Instantly she found herself slamming her body down into the chair at the table next to Sam. As contritely as her current state would allow she lifted her eyes to judge just how mad Dean was, for the first time since she had walked through the door.

"You look mad." What?! Why did she just say that?

Dean fumed. "You think?!" He slammed his hands down on the table so hard even Sam jumped. He leaned over and positioned himself so close to Julie's face that he could smell the vomit on her breath.

"Give them to me," he said, with his hand out.

"What?" She was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to cut right to the chase. She hadn't even had the foresight to hide most of the pills like she normally did when she was scared she was about to get caught. She couldn't just hand him an almost full bottle. That had to last her at least another week. She tried to think of something to say to make him take his hand out of her face, but the cloud that was her mind wouldn't respond.

"Give me the pills, d*amnit!"

"F*ck you, Dean!" She was sure the slap would've hurt a lot more if she wasn't half lit. But even as it were she instinctively grabbed her cheek as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't process exactly what was happening but she could feel herself being pulled from the chair and saw Sam jump up and push Dean backwards.

"Calm down, Dean," he warned.

"Back off, Sammy," Dean mumbled and grabbed for his sister again. Sam kept a hand on his chest keeping Dean from reaching his target. Julie looked back and forth between Sam and Dean, both staring at each other in a silent p*ssing contest like she wasn't even in the room. Julie stood up from where she had landed on the floor and tried to rub the fire out of her cheek. Sam, satisfied the Dean was calm enough for the moment, turned back towards his sister.

"Give him the pills. Now."

And here they were again and she still didn't have a good answer. She shook her head. "I don't have them," she lied.

Dean rolled his eyes and shot a look at Sam who gave a nod and backed up. Dean walked calmly toward his sister and with one hand swatted away her hands while the other one snaked in and out of her pockets until he found the bottle of pills and shook them.

"You are a p*ss poor liar, little sister." She grabbed at the bottle without any luck and watched in the kind of slow motion that only painkillers can create as Dean headed toward the bathroom with the bottle. He thought about stashing the perfectly good painkillers in their med kit, but decided he needed to make a statement right now. He opened the bottle and rattled it in front of his sister before dumping entire contents into the toilet.

She lept toward her brother, but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. It wouldn't have mattered if Sam had stopped her or not. She was much too slow to have saved her precious pills from their watery grave. She blanched as Dean flushed them away.

Angrily she pulled away from Sam and let loose a string of curse words that even she was surprised she knew. She was so mad that she could barely see through the hot tears that were invading her eyes. Through the tears and the cursing, she couldn't help but notice the smug grin on Deans' face. She narrowered her eyes at him.

"Stings doesn't it?" Dean asked, plopping himself down on one of the two double beds in the room.

She spun around, her eyes pleading with Sam. He merely shrugged and gave her a "you deserved it" look.

"If you think either of us are just going to sit back and watch you kill yourself on those d*mn pills, you have another thing coming." Dean was staring at her.

"They are no different than the whiskey you down every chance you get!" She shouted.

He chuckled. "Except I'm an adult and whiskey is legal while you are 16 and those pills aren't."

"They are legal," she said quietly.

"Yeah, legal for," he glanced at the bottle in his hands, "Lila Grouten."

"You think you are so smart, you spiky haired *ss? You think I can't just get another bottle?"

"Oh, I know you can." She blinked. Ok. That was unexpected. "But, I also know that we already talked about this once before. And I don't like to repeat myself. After today you will rather walk barefoot over glass than put yourself in this position ever again. That I can promise you."

She sighed and sat down on the bed beside Dean. "I love you, big brother."

He grinned and patted her thigh. "You are high as a f*cking kite. Sleep it off." She leaned back and closed her eyes. Sleep found her almost instantly.

Dean glanced over at his sister, curled up on top of the bedspread and sleeping peacefully. He and Sam had eaten supper and gone back to researching, ignoring the elephant in the room for as long as they could. But, two hours had passed and Dean couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why don't you take the Impala and go for a drive, Sammy?"

Sam knew that Dean was trying to get him out of the motel room while he lit into their sister. He knew Sam never had the stomach to watch her get punished. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Not tonight, Dean."

"What do you mean not tonight?"

"Just lay off her tonight. You know why she is doing it."

Yeah, Dean knew. He may not be the encyclopedia that Sam was, but he wasn't unobservant or stupid either. She had become more and more reckless since Dad had died. Not unlike Dean himself, actually. They were a lot alike and a part of him felt guilty for punishing her for turning to a substance to numb the pain. It wasn't that different than his seeking contentment in a bottle of liquor. No matter what he told her. But the fact of the matter was it was his job to keep her safe and what she did today was not safe. She was so far gone when Sam had pulled up that anybody or anything could have taken her. Demon or human. And he couldn't let that happen. He was self destructing, too, and he didn't know how to fix himself, but he sure as h*ll knew what he could do for his sister. And he would do it. If Sammy wanted to stay, well, he could pull up a seat and pop some popcorn for all he cared. It wasn't his job to explain himself to anyone, even Sammy. Fact was, if it was Sammy curled up on the bed sleeping off an overdosed high, he would be handling it the same exact way.

"Can't do that, Sammy-boy. Now I'm giving you fair warning. Either leave or stay your *ss in that chair and keep your pie hole shut."

Sam set his jaw and stared Dean down. He knew it was a losing fight. He had known it as soon as she had ducked into the room, but he felt like he wasn't doing his due diligence as big brother if he didn't at least try to talk his stupid sister out of her trouble. When Dean just cocked his eyebrow waiting for a response Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

"Hey, Dean, leave her in one piece, ok?" When he didn't hear a response he just shook his head let the door shut.

Dean sighed and steeled himself. The anger of the moment had faded and was replaced only with the duty that had become solely his the day his father had died.

He knew as soon as his sister woke up she would realize how stupid she had been. He knew that because they had been down this road before. When she was sober she knew the pills were a bad idea. Unfortunately she could _know_ it was wrong and still choose to do it. That was the crux of the problem. A problem that Dean intended to end right now. He stopped over her still form and swatted her upper arm. Her eyes popped open immediately.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember how she got back to the motel room. She remembered the mall. She remembered the guys she and her new friend Niki met outside the cinema and, oh crap, she remembered greedily taking a small blue pill that one of them handed her. After that it was all just a fog. She and Niki fighting over something stupid and walking away in a rage. The sidewalk outside the mall. Throwing up. Sam and Dean looking at her so mad. And, oh for crying out loud. _The pills being flushed. _She could just smack herself. Even before her eyes focused on her brother she knew she had just dug herself the biggest hole she ever had. At least her headache was gone and so was the cloud that had been following her for the last…how long? Hours? However, on second thought, she was pretty sure that cloud would have come in really handy right about now. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Out as in asleep or out as in high off your *ss?" Dean was sitting on the bed across from her, their knees almost touching. His familiar grin was gone and replaced by a dark expression that unfortunately she had seen before and she knew why it was there.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I hope to God you weren't thinking, Jules."

"It wasn't my pills. That made me sick, I mean. I took something else."As soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth she realized that more details were probably the last thing Dean needed to calm him down.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I-I don't know," she wished she had never said anything. Maybe she was still a little out of it. "Some guy," she mumbled.

Dean hit his feet, pacing. "Oh my f*cking G*d! You took something from some random guy? Do you know how f*cking stupid that is?!"

"Well obviously I do_ now, _Dean! I was already high when I took it from him!" As if that in any way helped her case.

He rubbed his mouth and suddenly looked tired. Her stomach plummeted when she saw his hands move to unbuckle his belt. There was no need at all to argue. She knew she'd earned it. G*d knows he'd warned her the last time he caught her with the pills what would happen if he ever caught her with them again. She lay back down on the bed and turned over on her stomach, crossing her arms under her head and staring away from her brother. He could whip her and she would try to take it as stoically as she could, but she didn't have to watch him.

Dean pulled the belt from his pants as he watched his sister wordlessly submit to the punishment. She'd seen him reach for his belt enough times to know there was no need to try and fight it. If she tried to run he'd catch her. If she whined to Sam he'd laugh at her. If she cussed or fought back he'd just lay into her harder. It had all happened before. Even so, he hated to see her just lie down and take it. It went against her nature. She was so much like him that it was scary and he knew he would never have laid down to take a whipping without at least a token fight. But, a lot had changed since their dad died. No one felt the same and each had handled it in their own way. As much of a sense of self preservation that Dean had lost, he feared that his sister had lost more. She was still so young. She hadn't had much, if any, actual quality time with their dad before he died. He was always gone. Always hunting. And she was stuck in some motel room with either Dean or Sam. He couldn't remember if their dad had _ever_ taken her anywhere by herself. The only time the two of them spent any time alone was when she was draped over their dad's lap. It was like he didn't know what to do with her. He could train Dean and Sam to hunt and fight, and he did. But, he hadn't so much as taught Julie how to load a gun. It was dangerous for her to be unable to defend herself, so Dean and Sam worked with her every chance they got and now with Dad gone, she had been right there beside them on most of their hunts. She wasn't dead weight either. She had actually turned out to be a pretty good shot and she could reload a gun in the middle of a fight faster than Sam. Regardless, Dean knew his Dad was probably scratching at the gates of H*ll to come back and kick his *ss for letting her come along But what choice did he have? He needed Sam to come with him to watch his back and he couldn't just leave her at the motel all the time by herself unguarded. His stomach churned at the thought of his dad. If he didn't do this now, he wouldn't ever do it, but he couldn't just start swinging on someone who was lying there so still. It just felt wrong.

"Get up."

"What?" Julie turned her head to face her brother. He was still standing in between the beds, his belt doubled over in his hand.

"Get up. I'm not going to do it like this. You look dead."

She smiled. "You want me to fight a little first?"

He shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Well, I'm not going to make this easier on you. Sorry."

"At least stand up."

She sighed and stood up. Slowly. She was trying to be brave, but truth be told she felt like she may vomit at any moment.

She faced him awkwardly, not sure what he wanted her to do now. He always made her lay on the bed. Of course she was usually pinned down, kicking and screaming, at the time.

He didn't give her mind time to wonder long. He propped his foot up on the bed she had just occupied and bent her over his knee. Oh my G*d. This was so humiliating. Wasn't it enough to get her *ss busted? Did he have to make her feel like she was 5, too? Feeling those old feelings of fight come back, she pushed herself off his leg.

"You've got to be kidding-"

He jerked her back over his knee and brought the belt down quickly. The pain seared through straight to her gut, but she didn't make a sound. And she wouldn't- for as long as she could possibly hold out. It was a matter of pride and they both knew it. The next several blows made her clench her teeth and could feel the tears once again invading her eyes. She couldn't stop them and didn't try. It was an autonomic response that she didn't try to control, but she could sure as h*ll keep quiet. After a couple of minutes she had reached the limit of her silence.

"Dean! Ugh! G*d, Dean! Are you trying- ugh- to kill me?"

He just ignored her and keep swinging, concentrating his blows over every single inch of her *ss. He was determined that this was the very last time that he would ever have to whip her for this. He'd thought that the last time, too, but obviously he's been wrong. He wouldn't make that mistake again. She started to struggle harder to avoid the blows. He shifted her so her toes weren't touching the ground and if she struggled too much she would lose her balance and fall forward to the floor. His arm tightened around her waist as he continued his assault. He noticed her breathing begin to hitch and he knew she was reaching her limit. He laid the belt into her several more times before he heard a cry escape her lips. Immediately she began to sob. He knew she held out as long as she possibly could and when she finally broke she was done. He dropped the belt to the floor and stood her up. Immediately she averted her eyes and crossed the room toward the bathroom, seeking privacy. He caught her arm and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were swollen and she made no attempt to stop crying even though he knew her well enough to know she hated anyone to see her cry. She'd been raised by 3 guys and learned early on that only pansies cried.

"I never said you were done."

Her eyes widened, but she just set her jaw defiantly.

"You can sit your *ss at that table until Sam gets back. Then you can hand him the belt and let him finish."

She flared her nostrils. That was worse than being over his knee. Sam had never once laid a finger on her. He had almost never even witnessed a punishment either. He was always mysteriously out when it came time for her to be punished. There was no way in h*ll she was gonna let him whip her. Much less ask for it. Dean had lost his mind.

"You are f*cking insane." She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and stared her brother down.

"You brought him into it. I told you you'd remember this and if humiliating you is the only way to do it, it's fine with me." His expression lightened, "My arm's tired anyway."

She shook her head. "Well, to that I say F*CK. YOU. I won't do it." There was defiant determination in her voice and he knew she meant every word she said. He had to up the ante. He was every bit as stubborn as she was.

"Ok, then. Drop the pants and we will go for round two right now."

She stared back at him like had two heads. Was he serious? Probably. She shuddered at the thought of undressing in front of him at all, much less to have her butt busted for the second time without so much as a pair of jeans to shield herself.

"G*d d*amn it, Dean, you sadistic b*st*rd," she spewed, but took the belt from the floor beside the bed and sat it on the table before lowering herself gently into the chair.

He nodded to himself. Sam was going to kill him for this, but he didn't care. He propped himself up on his bed, laid his head back on his entwined fingers, and closed his eyes.

When Sam opened the door the eerie silence creeped him out more than a little. A cursory glance around the room ensured him that Dean and Julie were in fact both still alive. Dean was asleep, his head still lying on his laced fingers. Julie was sitting at the table, her head resting on her arms. The steady rise and fall of her back told him that she was asleep, too. Sitting. Who would want to sit after- Wait, maybe Dean changed his mind. Then he noticed Dean's belt curled up on the table in front of Julie. He looked back and forth between the two before clearing his throat loudly. Julie jumped and Dean's eyes fluttered open. He saw his sister lift her head, say something under her breath, and lay her head back on her arms. Sam couldn't take the silence any more.

"What is going _on_?"

"Why don't you ask Jules?"

"Oh for f*c-," Julie started, but thought better of it and just pushed the belt toward Sam without looking at him. "Dean wants you to whip me."

"Excuse me?"

She turned to meet his gaze. "Believe me it was better than the alternative."

Sam gave Dean the most disgusted look he could. "What the h*ll, Dean?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm not…I'm not…No," he said incredulously. Dean had finally gone mad.

"Wait, are you high?" Maybe Julie talked him into getting high while he was gone. That was the only thing that could explain this situation.

"What? No! Just do it." Dean waited a moment and then sat up. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sam felt sick. He motioned for Dean to meet him outside. " You couldn't do it?"

Dean shook his head, "Oh no, I did it. But she's gonna need to remember this day for a long time. And the only way that's gonna happen is if you show her that she can't just call you and expect you to bail her out all the time."

"Dean-"

"Look Sammy, I know it's not ideal, but you gotta trust me. You know she took some other sh*t from some guy she met at the mall? That's why she was so far gone. She doesn't even know what it was."

Sam pursed his lips and let out a sigh. "Oh my G*d." He paused considering the situation. "You owe me for this."

They walked back in the room. Wordlessly he picked up the belt from the table and implored his sister. "Some random guy? Really?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. He pulled her up, a little too rough, and pushed her torso down on the table. He didn't even give her time to react before he lit into her. He brought the belt down with every bit as much force as Dean had. It was too much. Her faced was heated with humiliation and her *ss was heated with the effects of the first whipping she'd gotten. It didn't take more than two strokes before she was bawling. She'd already been whipped and then made to sit on a hard chair for who knows how long and her butt sorer than she'd ever remember it being before. She tried to push herself off the table, but Sam's big hand was splayed across her back, holding her in place.

"Stop!" Her voice was shaking and her breath was hitching. "G*d, Sam! Please!" But he didn't act like he even heard her. She sobbed loudly. She let herself lose control in a way she never would with Dean. And Dean noticed. He furrowed his brow and stared at his feet.

Sam continued the assault until his adrenaline stopped pumping. Julie was sobbing beneath his hand. He hated himself. And he hated Dean for making him do this. Without warning he threw the belt across the room and watched as it smacked Dean in the head.

"Satisfied?"

Julie just lay prone across the table until she felt like her legs could support her weight then she pushed herself up and waited until she was steady. Shakily, she walked toward the bathroom. Tossing, "F*uck you, Sam," quietly over her shoulder.

Just before she made it to the comfort of the bathroom she felt herself being stopped. "Really?! Again?" She turned around angrily and was met with Sam's sad eyes. They were red and his face was wet. She stared into them for a moment before flinging herself onto his chest. She held him close and soaked in his warmth as the tears returned. He returned her embrace and stroked her back, silently mouthing curses at Dean over her head. After a few minutes she had calmed enough to stop crying into Sam's shirt. She realized much to her chagrin, that Dean was right. She really would rather walk over broken glass barefooted than repeat any part of this experience. She had to tuck that thought away into her subconscious for the next time her dumb *ss let her start thinking about that d*mned pill bottle again.

She pushed away from Sam and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Sam. Really. It was stupid." He just nodded and threw a glance toward Dean.

"He's a jerk. I still hate him."

Dean grinned and let out a relived breath. "Yeah well, right back at you."


End file.
